


Burritos are a Girl's Best Friend

by PilarRambles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Neon trolls Weiss all day every day, Started as a crack fic, Unrequited Crush, Yang falls on the Asexuality Spectrum, aloof!Yang, flirty!Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarRambles/pseuds/PilarRambles
Summary: Blake comes back to live with her father at his massive estate after travelling the world with her mother for the past five years. Her father's estate houses many full-time employees, including his personal bodyguard, Taiyang Xiao Long, and his quirky, aloof, and burrito-loving daughter, Yang.Blake is immediately taken with Yang and has to navigate the realm of jealousy between teen girls and possibly her first unrequited crush.





	1. Xiao Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago featuring some of my favorite athletes, but now I feel like its creepy because they are real people so I have adapted it to suit my favorite show: RWBY.  
> Its bad writing because I was younger when I wrote it, but I'm editing and fixing it so hopefully its better.  
> I decided to switch things up a little and make Blake the forward character and Yang the more timid/aloof character. I also wanted to bring in some less-used side characters that I like, so prepare for some shenanigans from Neon Katt!
> 
> I chose this title name so that you would be embarrassed for choosing to read it. So without further ado, here's the rich girl RWBY high school AU that no one asked for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets detention for the same reason every time.

Dinner had already started by the time that Yang walked in.

“You’re late,” muttered the butler as he passed her in the grand entrance-way.

“Yeah, yeah I know, I got held up at school.” Yang mumbled back.

“For two hours?” he inquired incredulously.

She rolled her eyes. He was such a wise guy sometimes. But she knew that she wasn’t going to get away with her lateness today. Today was special because Mr. Belladonna’s daughter was returning home to live with him after living with her travelling mother for the past 5 years. Yang had never seen her before so her curiosity was peaked. However, she was dreading having to face her father at the moment.

Yang’s father, Taiyang, was head of security and personal live-in bodyguard for Ghira Belladonna’s estate. He worked with all of the staff from the housekeepers, kitchen staff, landscapers, and organized bodyguards for special events such as tonight’s welcome dinner, which Yang was supposed to help set up for and bring out the food…

As Yang neared the dining room, she could hear Mr. Belladonna’s boisterous laughter and her father’s voice. She attempted to tiptoe past the open door to sneak into her room. Almost all of the house staff lived on the estate. The house was actually an enormous modernized mansion. The maid staff lived within the mansion on the lower level and the cooking and other staff members resided in smaller guest houses on the other side of the estate. Yang, her sister, Ruby, and her father had living quarters in the main house. She had her own room that was connected to theirs via a cozy living area with its own kitchenette. It was an unconventional living arrangement, but Yang felt very lucky to live in such a beautiful place. Mr. Belladonna was a very kind and warm man and he even pulled some strings to get her and Ruby into the prestigious private school in town.

“Yang! I’m glad you showed up! Come in here and meet my daughter!” His deep voice was welcoming and when Yang looked over to him in surprise, she could see his playful smile and mischievous gleaming in his bright golden eyes. The massive multi-millionaire must have been aware that she was in trouble with her father, yet again.

“Good evening Sir,” She returned the smile, though avoiding eye contact with her father who as glaring daggers at her. She stepped into the dining hall. Mr. Belladonna was seated at the head of the table and on his right was a girl her age. Her hair was a jet black and her skin was very fair. She sat with posture that exuded confidence and her eyes were cast down at her plate.

“Yang, this is my daughter Blake. Blake, this is Yang. She works and lives here with her father, whom you’ve met, and she is a delight to be around. Her younger sister, Ruby, is also close in age, but she’s in bed with the flu this week. I am sure that you all will hit it off,” the head of the house gushed with a proud gesture towards Yang.

Blake slowly raised her head to look up at Yang, who was still standing in the doorway to the dining room. When their eyes met Yang gave her a big friendly smile, to which Blake’s eyes shot wide open as if she were surprised. Yang could now see a clear resemblance to Ghira— Blake had his same piercing golden eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Blake. Welcome home,” Yang smiled warmly.

“Thank you, it is nice to meet you as well,” after a short awkward moment Blake returned a pleasant smile. “That is an interesting shirt you are wearing.”

Mr. Belladonna broke out into booming laughter.

Yang’s dad strode over to Yang and yanked her jacket wide open to see the white text on her black t-shirt that read ‘ _Fuck yeah it’s burrito day!'_

“YANG! This is the third time this month you’ve been sent to detention over BURRITOS!”

“Dad, I didn’t design the shirts this time, Neon did! And our whole club got in trouble— not just me!”

“Ugh! You and that club are so stupid! Why couldn’t you have joined the gardening club? You love flowers!”

“But I love burritos more than _anything_! Lots of people do!”

“I’m sorry what club is this?” Blake was so lost in this absurd conversation.

“Miss Detention here started the ‘Burrito Club’ at school with her loony friend,” Yang’s dad threw his hands up in the air.

“Hey it’s not just me and Neon, there are dozens of us! Dozens!”

“You keep getting into trouble! And after all Mr. Belladonna has done to get you into this nice school. This is how you show him your gratitude?! You are disgracing his name!”

Mr. Belladonna laughed again. “Peace, Taiyang. It was easy getting Yang in this school and I like how passionate she is. Even if it is about Mexican food!”

“Thank you, Sir,” Yang sighed dramatically.

“But, from now on that shirt and any other with crude language stays at home and is only to be worn while working in the yard,” He gave her a stern look. “It is a good attribute to be passionate in life, but crudeness will make you seem unappealing in the business world and is not acceptable in school. ”  


“Yes Sir,” Yang nodded her head. “It won’t happen again.”  


“We’ll talk about this later Yang,” her dad tugged on her ear. “Go take up Blake’s suit cases to her room upstairs and then come back down here after dinner. I’ll tell the chefs that they can go home early because I’ve found someone else to clean up tonight.”

As Yang groaned and left the dining hall, she could hear Blake giggle softly from her spot at the table.

* * *

Blake had a ton of heavy suitcases; all a deep purple color and monogrammed with her initials. Yang finally lugged up the final bag into the spacious suite that was the girl’s room. There was a queen-sized canopy bed in the center and the whole room was themed dark purple and detailed with animal print pillows, fluffy rugs, and bolsters. The room was equipped with two walk-in closets, a Broadway styled make-up mirror, and its own full bathroom. Yang hoped that two closets would be enough for all the things the girl had brought.

“Thanks for bringing all my things up.”

Yang turned swiftly in surprise to see the girl leaning in the door way. Blake appeared to be examining her intently.

“No problem. It must’ve been a nightmare in the airport with all these bags though.”

“My father sent the company jet to pick me up so it really wasn’t,” she smirked. It was a more confident smile than what Yang had seen at dinner. Yang hesitated, taking a brief moment to appreciate how beautiful the other girl was. She tried her best not to stare.

“Of course. Nevertheless, I’m sure that you are very tired from your full day of travelling so I will let you be. I assume dinner has ended so I guess I should get down to the kitchen for clean up,” Yang said, breaking eye contact as she made her way to the door. Blake stayed where she was, however, and continued to stand in the way of the exit.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Yang asked a bit puzzled.

Blake looked her up and down for a moment before stepping to the side. “No, I was just thinking. Goodnight.”

“Oh, ok... Goodnight,” Yang moved to pass her in the doorway.

“Wait,” Blake stepped in close to stop Yang and planted a light kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for helping with my bags.”

“Oh, um… No prob, see ya later,” Yang said hastily as she left the room. When the door shut behind her, she lifted a hand to her now blushing cheek and continued on to the kitchen to finish her nightly chores.

On the other side of the door, Blake flung herself on her bed with a childish grin. She knew that it wasn’t customary in her homeland to kiss other people’s cheeks like it was when she was travelling abroad with her mother, but this kiss was just because she wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a weird story... Keep reading ;)  
> Comments and criticisms very much welcome :)


	2. Yellow Like Other Kinds of Roses Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake attends a ritzy party and meets Weiss and Yang's funky best friend.

Blake woke up around 9 o'clock the next morning. She was so glad that is was Saturday, as she was almost dreading attending school again. It wasn’t that she was nervous about being the new girl, no, she had all the confidence in the world; her father was one of the most powerful men in the country and she knew how beautiful she was. She was more dreading having to take heavily structured classes again. Her schools abroad were catered to artistic students with loose structures that allowed their creativity to steer their learning. In this new private school, everything was done a certain way and very orderly. It would take some getting used to for her because she was used to giving the orders and being treated like a princess all the time. One thing that she was looking forward to, however, was attending school with Yang.

Speaking of whom, Blake got out of bed to look out her vast window that overlooked her father’s flower garden. Yang was out there pruning and watering the plants, as it was one of her many jobs.

Blake decided to skip breakfast and to walk out to the garden instead. She was curious about the other girl, who seemed distant and unresponsive to her flirtatious comment last night. She liked that, someone who could not be fazed by her alluring ways. She also liked the rebellious nature of the girl. Her father adores her as well so Blake took it upon herself to investigate things further.

***

Yang was in deep concentration as she pruned the rose bush. Mr. Belladonna entrusted her with maintaining his prized flower garden and she took her job very seriously. She used her orange tank top to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead, but it smeared a bit of dirt on her face. She was only faintly aware that someone was approaching her as she trimmed back some old branches.

“The garden looks beautiful,” a soft voice remarked behind her. Yang finished clipping the branch she was inspecting and glanced over her shoulder to see Blake standing there with her hands clasped behind her back, dressed in a purple sundress with tiny white dots and white kitten heels.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite places to be,” she replied, turning back to her work.

“You do a great job with the gardening, the flowers are so vibrant,” Blake continued, stepping up next to Yang, watching her work.

“You like flowers?” Yang asked. She decided that she should partake in some small talk since they would be living together.

“I love flowers. My favorites are gladiolus,” she paced along the flower beds. "They are so elegant and royal and…”

“Purple?” Yang laughed.

“Precisely,” Blake smiled, her whole room was accessorized in deep purple and most of her outfits had some shade of purple in them. looking at Yang now, she could see that the blonde had beautiful lilac eyes. After what was probably too long of a pause, she snapped out of her reverie to end the silence. “What about you?”

“I like yellow roses,” Yang said after thinking for a bit. “I love their shape and the soft color is warm and inviting.”

Blake sighed. “It smells wonderful here among all these flowers; I wish that I could bottle up this aroma and mist it all over me.”

Yang pulled back from the rose bush she was pruning. “If you’d like, I could make a few flower arrangements for your room.” Yang surprised herself by offering this, she rarely went out of her way to make such an intimate gesture, but it seemed appropriate to try to be friendly with the girl. She made a mental note to also bring Ruby a small vase of roses, the obvious choice for her ill sister.

Blake turned to her and smiled brightly. “I would love that!”

“Cool, I’ll do that when I’m done here,” Yang offered.

“Thanks, Well I better go see my father, he wants to take me out to a dinner party tonight…”

“Ok, see you around,” Yang said going back to pruning.

Blake turned and left the garden with a bounce in her step and a slight blush. 

* * *

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” Mr. Belladonna remarked as his daughter twirled into the room with a silly smile before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“It’s just a beautiful morning,” she smiled wistfully.

“So, I was hoping that you would unpack today and put a nice outfit together before we go to the dinner party tonight. The host has a daughter in your grade, you know. I think you two would get along just fine.”

“Sounds nice,” Blake replied. It would be nice to know another person before going to school on Monday.

“Well you better get to organizing your room, the party starts at 6:30 sharp, Mr. Schnee is a prompt man.”

“Alright, but I’ll tell you now that you should wear a dark purple pocket square or tie this evening so we can match!” Blake winked as she left the room making her father chuckle.

***

The dinner party was held at an enormous manor, about the same size as the Belladonna’s. Their driver pulled up to the grand front entrance that had a hotel-like feel to it. A butler came up to the car and opened the car door for Blake.

She walked in linking arms with her father. There was the typical spiraling stair case and a grand crystal chandelier that lit up the whole area. Servers walked around with appetizers on platters and there were many people dressed up in sleek dresses and sharp suits. Blake wore a deep purple knee length dress that her mother bought her during their travels.

She spotted a teenage girl with long snow-white hair making her way towards her.

“Welcome, you must be Blake Belladonna. I’m Weiss Schnee, this is my father’s party.” she greeted her genuinely. Blake gave her a quick once over. She wore a periwinkle long-sleeved dress that featured ice fractal designs along the sleek neckline.

“Yes, I am, it is nice to meet you, you have a lovely home,” Blake returned the smiled and took the outstretched hand and brought the girl in to give her two air kisses on the cheeks.

Weiss must’ve been so amused by this because she squealed with excitement. “Oh my gosh that’s so cute! I love it! But don’t worry I won’t steal it from you, that’s your thing.”

Blake laughed, “I forget that people don’t greet each other like this her, it will take some getting used to.”

“I think it’s so cool. The girls at school are going to love you. I’ll keep an eye out for you on Monday and you can eat lunch with me and my friends.” Weiss was had a straightforward personality that Blake found refreshing. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind.”

“Hey there’s another girl from our grade here tonight, I’ll introduce you,” Weiss said guiding her through the busy entrance hall.

“Hey Neon! This is Blake Belladonna, she is going to be new at our school on Monday,” Weiss said to a doll-faced, fair skinned girl, who had strawberry red hair pulled into two pigtails. She wore a shimmering mirrored dress that stopped about mid-thigh. Blake thought that it was a bit short for this type of occasion but the girl looked like a model. Bright, rainbow hoop earrings and matching bangles pulled the outfit together for an edgy, eye-catching look.

The girl looked up from her phone. “Belladonna? Then I guess you’ve met Yang?”

Blake was surprised, “yeah, her father works for my dad. How do you know her?”

“She’s my best friend!” Neon beamed. She offered her hand for a handshake but Blake pulled her in for her double kiss greeting.

“WAIT. Yang works in your house? You _have_ to invite me over sometime she’s so cool,” Weiss butted in.

“Yeah, she does seem really nice,” Blake smiled to herself thinking about this morning’s encounter with the girl. “She’s a bit quiet, though isn’t she?”

“Oh, she is so goofy at school,” Weiss jumped in. “Her and Neon are a bit rowdy and they get scolded by the teachers a lot!” she scoffed.

“Hey we are just spirited!” Neon defended.

“Yeah, about food,” Weiss laughed.

“Not just any food. Burritos.” Neon stressed.

“Oh yeah she was late Friday night because she got in trouble over a burrito shirt she was wearing,” Blake thought out loud.

“Ha! That was so worth it! Those shirts rock!” Neon laughed proudly.

“You guys are so strange,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Nuh-uh! Burritos are the perfect food! They have meat, veggies, cheese, and they are all neatly wrapped up and served in a savory warm tortilla!”

“Stop talking Neon, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Shut up and take a picture with me! I’m gonna Instagram us in our nice dresses!” Neon said, ignoring Weiss’s last comment. She shooed Blake out of the middle and squeezed herself between the two other girls. “Sorry Queen B, I’m always center in the photos,” She said striking a pose and taking the picture with her phone.

“My gosh, you are so vain,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“I just make a fabulous center piece!” Neon smirked as she took another picture of the three of them.

Blake joined in with her and Weiss and gave a closed-mouthed smile. She saved her full smile for special things. “See? The three of us look so good together!” Neon grinned as she showed them the pictures.

They did a couple of retakes and then when her and Weiss finally agreed on which picture to post, they then spent ten minutes contemplating the best filter to use. Blake found that it takes about half an hour to post a selfie on Instagram for these girls.

When Blake returned home that night she went straight up to her room. When she opened the door, she inhaled the sweet scent of newly picked flowers. On her chest of drawers and bedside table were beautiful matching arrangements of gladiolus encircled by yellow roses and smaller white flowers. The vases were decorated by dark purple ribbons with gold sparkles. The bouquets matched the colors of her room perfectly.

She went to bed with a wide smile on her face as she thought about her favorite flowers being complemented so well by the softness of the yellow roses. 


	3. Trolling Rich Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has conflicted feelings about letting Weiss ask her crush out.  
> Neon trolls the crap out of Weiss via text messaging.  
> Yang enjoys her burrito.

Blake’s first day of school was fairly uneventful. Her father’s driver took her there early to get her class schedule before the bell and to meet with her homeroom teacher. She was thankful that the school didn’t have uniforms like many other private schools because her sense of style was very important to her. Today, she wanted to make a good first impression. 

She was disappointed when half the day went by without seeing Yang. Yang had ridden her bike to school because she waters the garden in the morning before leaving for school every day. Apparently, they only had one class together; the last class of the day.

Despite this, things were going pretty smoothly for Blake. She found all of her teachers to be very pleasant, all the girls were complimenting her outfit, and boys were coming up to her and introducing themselves. She was already one of the most popular kids in the school. Her well known family name already set her high up in the social hierarchy of the school and Weiss, who was immensely popular, was more than happy to be showing her around.

At lunch, Weiss introduced her to her best friends; Pyrrha Nikos, a green-eyed, athletic red head, and Coco Adel, a sunglasses-wearing, stylish upperclassman with an asymmetric brunette hairstyle. Blake could see why they were so popular; they were all very attractive, well dressed, polite, and rich.

Across the cafeteria came a roar of laughter from a large circle of students. Blake looked over to see them all gathered around Yang, who seemed to have them all enthralled with a funny story. They were hard to miss; Yang’s wavy blonde hair was in a big high-ponytail and she sported a bright yellow tank top under a short-sleeved brown leather jacket. Neon was even harder to miss, as she was dressed in a vibrant sky-blue tank top, bright pink mini skirt, and rainbow striped knee-high socks. They made a striking pair. Blake decided to excuse herself from the table with Weiss to go over and say hi.

Neon was sitting on top of the table Yang was at and waved them over as the crowd slowly dispersed.

“Heya Blake!” She called over. “’Sup Ice Princess, come to see the view?” She posed on the table. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Hi Neon!” Blake smiled sweetly. “Good afternoon Yang,” She directed her attention towards Yang.

“Oh, hi Blake!” Yang smiled back while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “How is your first day going?”

“Pretty well, I think we have the next class together,” she smiled handing over her schedule.

Yang looked at it briefly before smiling. “Yeah, we do. Hey it’s gonna start in five minutes, I’ll show you where the room is." 

"Hey Yang!” Weiss butted in, a little dishearten that her presence was ignored.

Yang look around Blake to see her. “Oh, hi Weiss, I didn’t see you there. Thanks for showing Blake around on her first day. It’s very nice of you,” she smiled.

Weiss blushed a little, “oh it’s nothing, she’s so likeable, just like yourself!”

“Oh _God_ , stop flirting!" Neon pretend gagged, making Yang and Blake laugh. Weiss’s face turned beet red as she glared back at Neon.

"Come on let’s go! Neon and Weiss, you guys are in this class too!” Yang said motioning everyone to class. She stood a few inches taller above the other girls and she pretended to make a big show of corralling them towards class with her arms spread wide. Blake held back a little on purpose so that Yang's hand would rest of her back. Little wins.

She felt very fortunate to be have Weiss and Yang showing her around. People really respected Yang and she was really funny in class. It was no wonder why she was so popular as well.

After school Yang waited at the curb with Blake for the driver to pick her up before biking home. Blake tried to insist on Yang driving with them but Yang said she needed the exercise.

When she got home, Blake went straight up to her room to call her mom about how wonderful her day was. While she was on the phone, she gently stroked the petals of the flowers that Yang arranged for her room.

*******

The next day, Blake hung out with Weiss in Weiss’s room after school. They worked on some of their assignments together and Weiss tried to get Blake up to speed on all of the school gossip.

Weiss had just finished a long story about who’s dating who, everyone who is a dolt, and about how there was an upcoming dance that the girls in their grade were in charge of planning.

“So, who are you planning on going with then, Weiss?”

Weiss blushed a little bit. “Funny that you should ask me that because I was going to ask you if it would be ok if I asked Yang to the dance, you know since you guys live in the same house, I thought that I should check with you first.”

Blake was not too surprised to hear this. Weiss had been expressing a lot of interest in Yang, and Yang is without a doubt insanely attractive and sweet, so Blake kind of expected this. She felt weird about it; but Weiss had become one of her closest friends at this new school and she didn’t want them to have a rocky start. She tried not to let her conflicted feelings show on her face. “Yeah go ahead, I don’t mind, she just works for my father’s estate. But I don’t think that she’s really interested in these kind of things…” She shrugged.

“Great! Thanks Blake you are the best!” Weiss gave her a quick side hug. “Do you have her phone number by any chance?”

“Uh, actually I don’t…” Blake never asked for her phone number because she was always around the house so there was really no need, but now she felt kind of dumb for not having it.

“Oh, well that’s ok, I have Neon’s number so I’ll just ask her,” Weiss said taking out her phone.

* * *

**Weiss S. 4:15pm**

_Hello Neon can you give me Yang’s phone number?_

**Neon 4:16pm**

_Idk. Y?_

**Weiss S. 4:16pm**

_I need to ask her a question about the math homework._

Neon turned to Yang with a smirk. “Hey Yang, the Ice Princess just texted me asking for your phone number, says it’s about math homework.”

Yang looked up from her food with a slight frown. “We don’t have math homework tonight.”

“Ten bucks says she’s gonna ask you to that dance,” Neon nudged her in the arm.

“Don’t give it to her, I don’t wanna go to the dance.”

“Then what should I tell her?”

“I don’t care just make something up.”

**Neon 4:18pm**

_I don’t have her #. Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

**Weiss S. 4:18pm**

_LIAR. You are her best friend. I know you have it._

**Neon 4:18pm**

_We don’t need to text bcuz our minds r connected telepathically._

**Weiss S. 4:18pm**

_Neon, you are being such a dolt right now! It’s about homework!_

**Neon 4:19pm**

_I just got a telepathic transmission from Yang saying that u guys don’t have hw 2nite. Ur welcome!_

**Weiss S. 4:19pm**

_STOP MESSING WITH ME JUST GIVE ME HER NUMBER._

Neon laughed out loud. “Woo! She’s _pissed_ at me now!”

Yang looked at her skeptically, “why? What did you say to her?”

“I told her that we communicate telepathically so we don’t need to text each other. She’s so mad, but I think I’m gonna keep messing with her some more. This is fun!”

Yang laughed at her friends’ antics. Her spunky pal was known to be a big trouble maker... and Yang loved it.

**Neon 4:22pm**

_Ok, ok, her number is… (xxx)- xxx- xxxx_

**Weiss S. 4:23pm**

_Finally! Thank you!_

**Neon 4:23pm**

_No prob ;)_

**Weiss S. 4:24pm**

_In the future, please text like a literate person._

**Neon 4:24pm**

_ಠ_ಠ_

_idk wat u r takn bout ice ice bb ;)_

Neon set her phone down on the table with a satisfied smirk.

“What did you do?” Yang asked, looking up from her burrito expectantly.

“I just gave her Neptune’s number and said it was yours!” she beamed with pride at her own trick.

“Oh my God that’s you are so terrible. You dumped Neptune last week and now you are tricking Weiss into asking him to the dance?”

Neon took another bite of her burrito. “Yeah, pretty much. He could use a rebound though. Ice Princess can be mad at me later, I just couldn’t resist this prank. She set herself up for it!”

“You are so genius. Evil, but genius. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“You know that’s right.” Neon pointed at Yang’s tortilla chips, “Hey you gonna eat those?”

“Back off fool, you know I am!” Yang moved her arm in front of her plate to guard her food from her friend.

“Gahh you’re so stingy!”

“Eat your own fatty!”

“Hey now, my figure is flawless, bitch! You’re the one whose, ya know, _top heavy_!” Neon leaned in to motion at Yang’s chest teasingly. The two began kicking each other below the table before retiring to savoring the meaty goodness of their burritos.

* * *

Weiss picked up her phone again as it chimed with the text alert. “Sweet! That dolt finally gave me her number! I’m gonna text Yang right now and ask her to the dance.”

Blake pretended to be happy for her, but internally she was dreading Weiss asking Yang to the dance. She didn’t know why, she guessed that she just felt possessive over Yang because she lived with her. “You’re going to ask her over text?” Who was she kidding, she had a major crush on Yang.

“Yeah, I don’t want anyone else to beat me to it! Yang is a catch and I’m sure some of the other girls are thinking about asking her,” Weiss replied as she started writing the text.

**Weiss 4:26pm**

_Hello, this is Weiss Schnee. I was just wondering if you would like to attend the dance with me?_

**New Contact 4:26pm**

_Really?! Yeah that would be so much fun! This is so unexpected!_

Weiss squealed with excitement, “She said yes!!! And she seems excited!”

“Really? Wow, um, congratulations Weiss…” Blake said, trying to sound enthused for her.

“I’m gonna see if she wants to hang out tomorrow!” Weiss was now absorbed in her phone world now. Blake bet that she could get up and leave and Weiss wouldn’t notice because she was so pumped. 

**Weiss 4:27pm**

_Sorry I’m asking you by text, I just didn’t want anyone else to ask you first :) Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow? I’ll drive!_

**New Contact 4:27pm**

_Haha wow yeah that would be nice! See you tomorrow!_

**Weiss 4:28pm**

_Then it’s a date! Meet me at my car at the beginning of lunch. See you tomorrow._

“Looks like I’ve got a date!” Weiss beamed. “Blake now we have to find you a date! Do you have anyone in mind?”

Blake thought for a moment but drew a blank. She didn’t know many people yet and Weiss just asked out her crush right in front of her. “I can’t think of anyone right now…”

“What about Neon? She’s kind of annoying, but she is pretty and Yang’s best friend. We could go as a group and our group photos would be so cute!” Weiss was nearly clapping her hands in excitement.

“I don’t know…” Blake trailed off. Weiss was too caught up in her excitement to notice Blake’s hesitation.

“We can work on it tomorrow at school. She’d totally say yes because you are so pretty and she’ll just want to go with someone who will look good in the pictures.” Weiss waved her hand dismissively.

This was starting to be a bit much for Blake, so she decided to excuse herself and go home. When she was back in her own room laying on her bed, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. When Yang came back home, she kept their conversations limited to small talk, she didn’t want to hear about how excited Yang was about going to the dance with Weiss.

* * *

The next day at school, Weiss went straight to her car at lunch time. She had parked in her usual spot in the first row so it was quick to get to. When she reached the car Yang wasn’t there yet, but strangely enough Neptune was there waiting for her and waving.

“Hey Weiss! Ready for our date?”

Weiss froze on the spot. “Umm what?”

“I said ready for our lunch date?” Neptune flashed his signature smile and ran his fingers through his blue hair.

“Oh, um, yeah…” Weiss’s brain was still processing when she caught sight of Neon and Yang exiting the building over Neptune’s shoulder. They were laughing hysterically about something when Neon made eye contact with her and shot her a peace sign-wave and a cheeky smile.

Weiss’s face flushed with rage. “ _Unbelievable_. That insipid _dolt_ ,” she muttered under her breath.

“Hey are you ok?” Neptune interrupted.

“Hmm oh yeah, ha ha ha… here get in,” Weiss fake-laughed as she opened the door for him to get in the car. When she closed the door, she flipped Neon off, swearing under her breath as she opened the door to the driver’s side to take Neptune out to lunch.

Weiss was not amused by this little surprise and made a mental note to murder Neon later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write because I am also a major tool like Neon and trolling people is my favorite past time. It's going to get stranger from here on out.
> 
> Ruby enters the mix soon! What kind of ~~asshole~~ character will she be in this dumb au?
> 
> Comments and criticism are very appreciated :)


	4. Subtlety Flies out the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon visits Yang at work to mess with her, Weiss flirts with the lifeguard, and Blake resolves to make her move.  
> Ruby is also alive.

After school, Yang went back home to finish the yard work, she was clipping the front hedges when Neon pulled up in her car.

“‘Sup homeslice!” She greeted.

“Hey Neon! Need something?” Yang asked lowering the hefty hedge clippers.

“Not really I was just bored and thought that’d I’d swing by and hang with you. Want some help?”

“You just stay there and watch, I don’t want to see a reenactment of Edward Scissor Hands,” Yang laughed.

“Ha, screw you!” Neon kicked some dirt at her. She then pulled out her iPhone and took a duck-face selfie with Yang in the background clipping the hedges. “Hash tag working in the yard!” she said as she typed out a caption.

“Ha, I hope you’re kidding,” Yang laughed, but she knew Neon well enough to know that she probably was actually writing that. She was way too into selfies.

“How’s Lil’ Red feeling?” she asked while editing her picture before posting it.

“Actually, much better today. She wants to go to school tomorrow.”

“That’s great! But tell her to stay the hell away from me, in case she still has germs!” Neon joked, “or just stay away from me in general!” she added playfully.

“Hey! I heard that!” came a voice from the main house. Ruby was approaching them with a glass of water for Yang.

“Rubyyy! You’re alive!” Neon feigned surprise.

“And unfortunately, so are you!” Ruby jabbed back jokingly.

"Alright homies,” Neon announced, rubbing her hands together, “we need to use our combined brain power to think of who I should bring to the dance. Ruby-doo, I’m glad you _rose_ from the grave to get out here because your sis doesn’t add much to the collective brain power.”

“Ouch dude,” Yang elbowed her.

“Sorry buddy, but you are a social dumbass and it’s good to have another opinion. I know you don’t want to go the dance, but who do you think I should go with? I need to go with someone who can keep up with me in the looks department!” she said gesturing to her physique. “And someone who can keep up with my sick dance moves.”

"Oh god get outta here, you’re so vain!” Yang laughed. Neon started singing the Carly Simon song _You’re so Vain_ and she and Ruby started dancing goofily when Blake rounded the corner.

“Hey Queen B! When are you planning on asking me to the dance?” Neon called out in jest. “You better get on it before someone else does!” Neon wiggled an eyebrow and winked.

Blake rolled her eyes. “Weiss is so pissed at you right now so I guess that I should warn you that she is on her way over here right now,” she said bluntly, but with a hint of a smile. “Yang, we are going in the pool and my dad says that you have to be there to lifeguard for us, is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, he told me earlier. I’m just about done here anyway.” Yang said setting her yard tools down and wiping dirt on her gray motorcycle jeans.

“Great, I’ll go get changed into my swim suit,” Blake grinned with satisfaction and winked at her as she turned to leave, but stopped to throw a warm smile at Ruby. “Ruby, it’s nice to see you out of the house! I’m glad you are feeling better,” she said before heading back to her room.

When she was gone Neon jumped on Yang’s back. “DID SHE JUST WINK AT YOU??? OHHH”

“Shut up! No she didn’t!” Yang yelled defensively as she tried to shake Neon off her back, but the girl was holding on tightly. She hadn’t mentioned to her best friend how flirtatious Blake had been with her because of well… _this_ inevitable reaction.

“Yeah, she did, oh my gosh I bet she wants to go to the dance with you!” Ruby clapped her hands in excitement.

“No, she doesn’t! get off me!” Yang tried to wrestle her friend off of her but Ruby joined the fray.

“Ha no way! You are like her slave! If she asks you, you like have to go with her!" Neon giggled as she clung on to Yang’s back.

"I’m not her slave!!!” Yang yelled jumping around trying to buck Neon off of her. “Why does every stupid high schooler give half a rat’s ass about dances anyway?! They are too over hyped! I blame the media and fan fiction writers!”

“Ha ha ha oh my gosh and she just basically ordered you to watch her and Weiss prance around in their swim suits!” Neon was geeking out now and Yang was in a flustered frenzy. A white luxury sedan drove by but then stopped and quickly reversed back to them. It was Weiss.

“NEON!!!” She yelled fuming.

“Oh shit– gotta go!” Neon said jumping off Yang’s back and making a beeline for her car.

“Get back here! You are _so_ done Neon!!!” Weiss screamed after her. “Ugh, your friend is such a dolt," she said turning to Yang, who was very much freaked out.

"Ha ha… Yeah…” She said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Ruby tilted her head at her in confusion. Yang had yet to fill her in on Neon’s practical joke on Weiss.

“Well, Blake probably told you that I was coming, see you at the pool,” She said winking slyly as she drove down the long driveway.

When she was out of sight Yang threw her arms up in the air, “Why is everyone winking at me???” she cried out exasperatedly.

* * *

Yang was already sitting in the lifeguard’s chair when Blake and Weiss walked out to the private pool deck. She was looking at Instagram on her phone, scrolling past Neon’s most recent selfie of them in the yard. She paused on a picture of a gourmet burrito. Her eyes widen just at the sight of how deliciously cheesy it looked and she almost started to drool just looking at the little picture.

“Yang! Like my swim suit?!” Weiss called out to her, striking a pose.

“Yeah it’s nice,” Yang said still staring at her phone.

“You didn’t even look!" 

"Yang put your phone down so you actually notice if we start to drown!” Blake called out to her.

“Ok ok, sorry,” She said tucking it into her jean shorts pocket. She paired it with a white tank top that read: Will Work for Burritos. Blake wondered how many shirts she had like that.

“Well???” Weiss said impatiently, still holding her pose. She wore a solid white bikini that had big bow on the front of the bust piece. She had a very slender and toned body and her hair was up in the usual off-center ponytail tied up with a matching white ribbon.

“Umm that _suits_ you well Weiss,” Yang said offering her a thumbs-up. Weiss smiled at the casual pun and turned around to hide her blush. Blake shook her head slightly at how easily flattered she was by Yang.

“What about me, Yang?” Blake looked up at her and pretend pouted, one hand on her hip. She wore a black and lavender halter-top bikini that had faint leopard spots detailing it. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders. It was so long it almost touched her lower back, like Yang’s hair. She too had a very trim and toned figure and Yang was impressed by her defined abdominal muscles.

“You look very nice Blake,” Yang smiled at her. Now Blake understood Weiss’s reaction to Yang’s compliment, as she too felt giddy with happiness over such a simple remark. However, she composed herself and replied with a courteous “Thank you.” She couldn’t deny her attraction to Yang and in this moment she almost got embarrassed. However, once again she regained her composure, after all she was Blake Belladonna, one of the most self-assured teen girls out there.

“Yang can you take a picture of us on my phone?” Weiss said excitedly.

“Yeah sure,” *click* “here you go.”

“No, you have to take several!” Weiss complained.

“You said a picture! Not _twenty_ pictures!” Yang muttered under her breath as Weiss kept asking for retakes. “You guys are just as bad as Neon!”

“I don’t even want to hear about _her_ right now,” Weiss said raising her hand dramatically. “She ruined my plans for the dance! Now I have to find a way to tell Neptune that I don’t want to go with him in a gentle way so I can ask the person I really want to go with!”

Yang shook her head “Nah you should probably just go with Neptune, you don’t want to hurt his feelings, you know…” She knew too well who Weiss really wanted to go with, and she was not interested.

“You haven’t been asked to the dance already, have you?” Weiss squinted her eyes in skeptical concern.

“Ummm… No, but I’m don’t want to go. It’s just not my type of thing…” Yang squirmed under her suspicious stare.

“Oh good!” Weiss smiled at Blake, thinking that there was still hope for herself. “You know what’s really funny? I almost persuaded Blake to go with Neon! Yeah they’d be a hot couple but you know how I feel about that girl now!”

Yang had to play dumb as to not give away her own part in the text scandal, “uh no I don’t, actually” she shrugged.

“And that might be a good thing,” Blake whispered to Weiss.

"Oh. Yeah,” Weiss winked back at her knowingly.

“Come on let’s swim!” Blake said dragging Weiss to the pool edge. She didn’t want her friend to start flirting with Yang again. That girl was shameless. She made a graceful swan dive into the pool and Weiss followed suit.

Finally, Yang could relax in her chair.

* * *

After dinner that night Blake felt a little bolder than usual. She contemplated her feeling all during dinner and came to the realization that she would only be happy going to the dance if it was with Yang. She had several other options, the Wukong boy in her class seemed really nice and her lab partner, Fox, seemed easygoing, but she was never one for settling. So, she decided to go to her father for advice.

She knocked on the door of his home office and walked in. All the furniture in the room was mahogany, the enormous desk, the towering book shelf, and the leather seated chairs that sit across the desk from his dark brown swivel chair.

“Hello my princess,” he said putting down a manila folder of charts and business proposals. “I had a feeling that you would come see me. You looked conflicted at dinner,” he stroked the ends of his full beard thoughtfully. To most people, he was an intimidating man, with his massive, bulky figure and piercing yellow eyes, but to his own daughter he had all the warmth of Santa ~~Claws(lol)~~ Clause.

Blake smiled at her father’s accurate observation. He could read anyone like a book. It was one of the reasons why he became so successful, but it would sometimes drive her mother crazy. “Well there’s this school dance coming up and there is someone that I would really like to go with, but I don’t feel like it would be very appropriate…”

“My darling, whether asking this someone means anything to you on a higher or level or not I want you to know that I want you to pursue what will make you happy. Pursue it with all your might, Dear.”

“Well I feel like I really want to get close to her, but the situation is that we kind of need to have a professional relationship…” Blake looked down at her hands. Surely by now her father must know that she is talking about Yang, who he treats like a daughter as well. She waited quietly for his answer.

Mr. Belladonna leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs, keeping his eyes on Blake. After a few seconds he replied “You let me worry about being professional. You work on asking this person to the dance. But be careful Blake, I do not want you to get discouraged or make things awkward between you too. And as always be respectful.”

Blake looked up almost surprised to hear this. “Thank you, Dad!!!” She nearly squealed in delight as she ran around the large desk to hug him. She left the room feeling freed of a heavy burden.

***

Blake found Yang in the upstairs hall cleaning an enormous mirror.

“Hi Yang,” she said sweetly, leaning against the wall casually.

“Hi there,” Yang smiled back genuinely. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Well there is one thing that I can think of…”


	5. Burrithoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora can't understand Australian accents, Weiss exacts revenge, and Blake makes her move.
> 
> Blake is not a useless gay after all, but Yang might be.

Yang turned her head to look down the row of desks and met eyes with Blake, who was four people over and already looking at her. Blake perked up a bit and gave a quick smile. Yang didn’t react and turned back to writing in her notebook. Neon keenly observed this interaction and nudged her friend in the side.

“You can smile back you know; she’s been staring at you the whole class,” she whispered to Yang. She sported a shit eating grin, which was her usual look when teasing her best friend. It was so easy to be honest, and if her intuitions were correct, Yang was warming up to the golden-eyed beauty. She was definitely getting more flustered over the girl recently, and fought every single insinuation that she may reciprocate Blake’s feelings. 

“Why does she keep looking at me?” Yang asked, crinkling her forehead in confusion. Her cheeks betrayed a slight blush as she stared hard at her desk.

“I think she likes you,” Neon smirked, knowing this would make Yang flustered even more.

“No she doesn’t!” Yang whispered harshly back and sent a swift kick at her under the table. A rosy blush started to grow on her cheeks. Neon laughed out loud but quieted down when the teacher gave her a warning glance.

“Tell her to stop looking at me,” Yang grumbled under her breath; she returned her gaze to her desk out of stubbornness.

“You tell her,” Neon stuck her tongue out at her.

Yang rolled her eyes and slumped farther into her seat so she couldn’t see Blake out of the corner of her eye.

***

Neon stared across the lunch table at Yang, who pretended not to notice. She propped both her elbows on the table and rested her chin atop her knuckles and leaned in towards her blonde best friend.

“Come on Yang, what are you going to do?”

“About what,” Yang shrugged as she idly moved food around her plate.

“You _know_ what: about Queen B liking you” she said, flicking a crumb at Yang, causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

“She doesn’t like me like that, she probably just teasing me, or wants me to go to that stupid dance with her,” Yang rolled her eyes, fighting another rising blush.

Neon raised her eyebrows in surprise. “She asked you? Wow she is not messing around,” she smirked.

“Shut up Neon, she keeps dropping these really obvious hints but I told her I didn’t want to go. It’s not my scene.” Yang never felt comfortable at formal functions, she didn’t know where to stand or what to do with her hands. Whenever Ghira Belladonna held formal events at his estate, Yang would try to stay out of the way and hide in the background while working. Events at school with all these upper-class students made her feel out of place. Like she shouldn’t be attending the event, but working at it instead. But she wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Even Neon; she wouldn’t understand…

“You never go to dances; you should go to this one Yang,” Neon pushed gently.

“I don’t want to. These kinds of things don’t interest me… besides, she is like my boss’s daughter and we live together. It’s weird...” Yang trailed off.

“You know, just because you go together doesn’t mean you are dating her. Take me for instance, I’m just going to go with to whoever looks good in a photo with me!” she said pretending to take a selfie and making Yang smile.

“You are such a dork,” Yang laughed. “Why can’t we both just not go to the dance and hangout at my place?”

“Hey, I still want to go to the dance,” Neon smirked at her. “People are lining up to ask me out and I’ve got the perfect dress that is going to make me look _so_ hot,” she fake-bragged and flicked her orange pigtail. It was also true, Neon is the kind of girl who knows she’s pretty and is not afraid to flaunt it, and her energetic personality was magnetic. The two laughed at her arrogance until Neon looked over Yang’s shoulder to see an approaching visitor.

“Hey Vanilla Ice! Come to ask me to the dance?” she called out smugly to Weiss.

“Ha, ha, ha, you are so full of yourself,” Weiss drawled facetiously. She stuck her tongue out at Neon. “I’m actually here to ask you both something”

****

Weiss sat down at their usual lunch table with a content smile. At first, Blake couldn’t place what was different about the girl, but then she glanced down at the shirt she was wearing. It was a black crop-top with white bold letters that spelled out ‘ _TEAM BURRITO_ ’. It looked a little odd paired with the designer white pleated skirt she wore.

“Oh my gosh. You did _not_ just join the burrito cult,” Blake’s jaw dropped.

Weiss giggled. “Yep! And I got this free t-shirt!”

“WHY.”

“I think that the reason is obvious,” Pyrrha nodded her head over to Yang across the cafeteria. When their table all looked over Yang saw them and waved shyly. Weiss beamed back a super charged smile and wiggled her fingers at Yang in return.

Blake felt a pang of jealousy. Or maybe more than a pang, but she didn’t know the term for it.

“We have meetings every Wednesday,” Weiss said matter of factly. She gave a small, smug pose in her new shirt. She looked great in everything.

“You realize that they are a bunch of weirdos, right?” Blake looked at her in disbelief.

“I think it’s cute. And I think that you are afraid to admit that,” Weiss said sticking out her tongue playfully. Blake frowned hearing this. It was the truth.

They looked back over at Yang’s table where Neon was holding a burrito above her head and giving a fake sermon about it or something and the other members of their burrito club responded with a resounding chorus of ‘ _amen’_.

Blake chuckled at little and rolled her eyes. “So, you are going to bow down before a burrito now Weiss?”

“No, I’m just going to the meetings to get closer to Yang,” she laughed. She always had a plan.

Blake felt the same pang of jealousy again. It was crushing. She was beyond the point of just wanting to go to the dance with Yang. She wanted Yang all to herself. It was probably the first time that she actually had a big crush on someone and Blake planned to pursue it, just as her dad told her to.

Of course, getting Yang on board with this was much harder than she thought. It seemed that only thing the girl felt passionate about was burritos for gosh sake. After several failed attempts to coerce Yang to go to the dance with her at school, Blake decided to be a little bolder.

* * *

There was a strict house rule that her father had that stated that whenever Blake was by the pool, a lifeguard had to be on duty. Blake loved this rule, since Yang was the lifeguard. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of this rule just a little…

“Are you going to actually swim or can I go study?” Yang inquired from the raised lifeguard chair. Blake was reading a book on a lounge chair in a solid black bikini. She actually bought the suit for this very purpose. Not sun bathing, but rather, teasing her favorite blonde bombshell.

“Rule is that you have to be here at all times that I am by the pool. Rules are rules Yang,” Blake smirked to herself. She was absolutely shameless. She liked getting in her new favorite swim suit and just so Yang had to watch her lounge around in it.

“God I’m so bored,” Yang grumbled. It was pretty transparent as to what Blake was up to.

Blake got up, with a new plan in mind. “How about I practice diving and you give me scores out of ten?”

“Fine.” To Yang anything would be more exciting than watch Blake sunbathe half the day.

Blake strode up to the diving board at the deep end and did a quick salute to the “judges”. She took a small bounce and did a graceful swan dive into the water. Her entry was nearly perfectly vertical and there was a small splash.

“how was that?” She smirked as she flipped her long black hair out of her eyes.

“6.5”

“What?! That was perfect!”

“It was low difficulty and your knees came apart when you entered the water,” Yang shrugged with a smirk. It felt good to be on the other side of their teasing banter.

“You’re a tough judge,” Blake pouted from the water.

“And I’m still not going to the dance with you either.”

Blake flinched at this. “Ouch, that’s so cold of you." 

Yang sighed. Now she felt bad, seeing the hurt on the other girl’s face. "Blake, it’s not that I don’t like you, I do, but like as a friend… I like everyone as a friend… and I just don’t want to go to the dance at all. Like with anyone. I promise it’s not because of you.” She ran her hand through her blonde locks nervously. She hadn’t planned saying so much.

Blake looked up hopefully, “You _do_ like me?”

“Yeah… as a friend…” Yang repeated, her eyes darting around to look at anything other than the bikini-clad girl in the pool. She really was a stunning girl. 

“We’ll see about that,” Blake said as she briskly got out of the pool with a devilish smirk and new energy.

“Hey! What do you mean by that?! Come back here!” Yang called after her. She had a bad feeling about this; knowing that Blake was the most persistent person she’d ever come across.

“Thanks for being my lifeguard!” She called back, blowing a kiss as she strode out of the pool deck with her towel and renewed determination.

* * *

The next day during lunch time Yang, Ruby, and Neon were standing in the line for burritos, both dressed in their matching shirts that read ‘ _Burrit **hoes**_ ’ when Weiss strode up to them.

“Hey Neon, just wanted to let you know that "You don’t need to worry about going to the dance solo because I’ve fixed you up with a hot date,” she winked slyly in the orange-haired extrovert’s direction.

“What the _hell_ did you do?!” Neon lunged at her but Yang grabbed the back of her shirt to hold her back.

“O, I guess you will find out the same way I did,” Weiss smirked as she pursed her lips in satisfaction at Neon’s reaction. She turned on her heels and flipped her majestic silver hair in Neon’s face simultaneously and strutted away to her lunch table.

“Ooh I think she’s gotten even with you dudette!” Yang teased her friend.

“Aw shit, what do you think she did? Who does she mean?” Neon said in a panic, looking around cautiously. Yang shrugged and laughed slightly at her friend’s misfortune.

“Karma, man," Ruby remarked.

"Hey now, I did that for Yang!” Neon protested desperately.  


“ _And_ for yourself, you were trying to pass off Neptune to someone else so he wouldn’t still be sulking because you dumped him,” Ruby chimed in.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey is this line even moving??? I’m dying of burrito withdrawals here!” Neon yelled out to the cafeteria worker who was lazily making the burritos. The worker scowled at her.

“Chill, Neon,” Yang put a hand on her shoulder, trying to prevent her from making a scene.

“Hey I’m just tryin’ to get my _BURRIT'ON!_ ” she raised her voice so the whole line could hear, to which she received some nods of agreement. Neon was about to start a chant to pressure the cafeteria worker to serve faster when Nora came up to them with another girl trailing behind her.

“Hey guys, this is my exchange student Velvet. I’m just taking her around and introducing her to people, although she doesn’t really speak English,” Nora said gesturing to the girl.

“Actually, I do speak English. I just have an accent–” the girl started but was cut off by Nora.

“No one understands you!” Nora said really loudly and slowly at her. “Jibberish!” she rolled her eyes as she turned to Yang, Ruby, and Neon.

“But she was just speaking English…” Ruby said confused.

“THANK YOU.” Velvet said exasperatedly, “She keeps saying that I don’t understand English but I do!”

“YEAH ‘ELLO MATE, we get it!” Nora rolled her eyes again. “I like don’t know what to do with her because I can’t just leave her alone, no one will understand her…” She threw her hands up in the air.

Ruby shared a confused look with Yang. “Uh, Nora you’re not listening to her… you are like profiling so much right now.” This was typical Nora; she never really paid much attention to what other people were saying and she went along with lots of absurd scenarios that she came up with in her head.

“So anyway, I have to go to a club meeting right now so can I leave her with you guys? Just make sure she eats a sandwich or something and she’ll be fine” Nora continued. She turned to Velvet and exaggerated her speech, “BYE, I GO NOW.”

When she was gone, the three girls were almost speechless.

“Wow, she _sucks_ at understanding accents…” Yang said breaking the silence.

“She been like this all day!” Velvet rolled her eyes.

“Hey come stand in line with us, we are waiting for burritos!” Ruby invited.

“Hey she can’t cut the line!” some kid shouted from the behind them.

“Not my problem!” Neon yelled back. She took out her phone and took a selfie showing all the people in line behind her. “Hashtag cutting losers in line,” she said out loud as she captioned it and posted the picture on Instagram.

“Neon?” Neon looked up at the sound of her name and instantly regretted it.

“Aw shit…” she swore under her breath. Uh, hey Neptune, what’s up?“ She asked cautiously.

Neptune stood there with his signature smoulder. He was dressed in his usual stylish get up, maroon jacket, moto jeans, and a pair of goggles that no one really knew why he wore.

"So Weiss told me what you said to her, that you still liked me and wanted to get back together for the dance…” He flipped his hair with a head flick and stood as if he was taking a moment to pose. Neon took this moment to mouth curses towards Yang, whose jaw was dropped.

“Oh she did…” Neon glared in the direction of Weiss who was watching from a safe distance.

“She said that she couldn’t jeopardize her friendship with you and that she couldn’t go to the dance with me, knowing that you weren’t over me…” Neptune continued. “Neon why didn’t you just tell me you felt that way?” he brought his hand to her face to look into her eyes.

“Uhhh, oh jeez I don’t know what to say Nep…” Neon said searching the room for a reason to bolt.

“That’s ok, thanks to Weiss, we can pick up where we left off,” he smiled and cupped Neon’s hand in his. Yang and Ruby watched on dumbfounded.

“Wow Neptune, that is so nice of you but, um” she looked around desperately for an excuse, “Um _Velvet_ here, is new to school from _somewhere_ and she was raving about how cute you were earlier and I had heard that you and Weiss were no longer going to the dance together so I promised her that I would introduce you two and she could go with you to the dance, you know, ‘cause you guys would be cute together?…”

Yang nearly face palmed herself at how stupid Neon’s excuse was. Now Velvet’s jaw dropped in disbelief. 

Neptune stood there quietly for a moment. He looked to Velvet. “Really?” He flashed his lady-killer smile at her.

“What no–" Neon cut off the poor exchange student before she could say anything.

"Uh she doesn’t speak, like, any English, but she is so starstruck by you right now,” Neon nudged Velvet and muttered some sort of bribe in her ear that the others couldn’t hear. Velvet nodded reluctantly and began to play along.

“Um hello!” She really turned up her Australian accent as she waved at Neptune and smiled.

“Oh wow her English isn’t great,” Neptune whispered to Neon. He was so dumb, she considered herself to have dodged a bullet. Neon casually slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Nep could you do this for me? For old times sake? It would mean the world to her,” Neon coaxed the taller boy.

Neptune sighed and before nodding his head in agreement.

“Perfect! Well I’ll just leave you two alone so you can get to know each other! See ya!” Neon said grabbing Yang by the elbow and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

“Hey we didn’t even get our burritos!” Yang whined.

“Oh my god can you BELIEVE Weiss? I can’t believe her!” Neon said exasperatedly.

“I can’t believe that you just dumped Neptune on Velvet! You just met her!” Yang said in disbelief.

“And how can so many people here not understand her accent?” Ruby followed. “It’s the same language! Poor Velvet, she’s having an interesting day, to say the least.”

“Oh, she’s fine. Nora on the other hand should not be given exchange students. She is so culturally oblivious.” Neon waved her hand dismissively.

“How did you convince her to go along with your switch-up?” Yang asked skeptically. “You didn’t threaten her, did you?” she said squinting her eyes and leaning in to inspect Neon's face.

“What? No! I told her that I would bring her along to the party at Weiss’s house this weekend.” she said pushing Yang’s face out of the way.

“Neon, you weren’t invited to Weiss’s party…” Yang looked at her puzzled.

“No, but _you_ were, and you are bringing me and Velvet.”

“Whoa, I am not going to that party,” Yang threw her hands in the air.

“Lighten up Yang! Everyone is going to be there! I need to go! Just come for a little! I’ll buy you ten burritos!”

Yang groaned. Neon knew that she would never pass that up. “Make it fifteen.”

“And bring me! Your adorable little sister!” Ruby jumped in front of her with all the enthusiasm in the world.

“No way Rubes, there will probably be drinking there and you can’t handle that.”

“Yes I can!”

“You are like 5’ 3” and you look like a twig. I don’t want to babysit some lightweight all night. Sorry Sis!” Yang said physically moving the smaller girl to the side. “But I’ll make it up to you, I’ll drive up to get donuts after school on Friday.”

“Fine,” Ruby pouted. “But I want my own box of a dozen!” she bartered.

“And I want a powered donut” Neon interjected.

Yang looked at the two girls and rolled her eyes. “Ok fine,” she resigned and walked past to get to her locker.

* * *

After school when Yang walked into her room, Blake was there sitting her bed waiting for her. Yang rolled her lilac eyes. This girl would just not give up.

“Oh, you’re in my room,” Yang said blatantly while crossing her arms.

“Well it’s my house,” Blake said approaching with a sultry sway in her hips.

“That’s not very nice.”

“Oh, sorry,” she pretended to pout, "how can I make up for it?” She leaned slowly in with puffed lips, but Yang moved her head to the side evasively.

“What are you doing here?” Yang asked, brushing past her to put her backpack on her bed. She tried to ignore her heartbeat quicken. 

“I would like your opinion on something,” Blake said turning to face her. Her golden eyes gleamed with mischief.

Yang groaned as she looked her in the eyes. She knew that look; Blake was not very subtle. “Yes?”

“I’m trying to pick out a lip gloss for Weiss’ party tomorrow night. What flavor should I go with? Strawberry? Melon? Cherry?” she held up several tubes of lip gloss. Yang’s response to this was to roll her eyes and head towards the door to start her chores. Blake followed her “Hey come back! I’m serious!”

Yang paused in the door frame. “Just wear your favorite flavor, they probably all look the same.”

“I can’t decide, help me,” She gave her puppy dog eyes and Yang sighed.

“Ruby is better at these things… What am I supposed to do about it?” Yang said crossing her arms.

“I’ll put a flavor on your lips and tell me what you think,” she held up the tubes of lip gloss again. Yang examined the girl standing before her and the innocent smile she her way. Yang softened and relented.

“Fine.” Yang stood in front of Blake and let her apply the gloss to her lips. Their faces were so close that it made her audibly gulp. Blake full concentration was on her lips as she gently dragged the application wand across her lower lip. Yang became highly aware of the sensation of Blake’s light breath on her face. Her heart hammered loudly against her chest walls. When Blake finished applying the lip gloss she took a small step back, but stayed close watching her intently.

Yang rubbed her lips together and tasted the faint strawberry on her lips. “Yeah, this one’s good.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Blake mumbled as she leaned in again, but hesitated for the briefest moment, to allow the other girl to pull away; searching lilac eyes before closing the gap between their lips. She caught Yang’s bottom lip in between her own for a second before sucking in softly. She gingerly placed her hand on Yang’s cheek and pressed in a little more, tilting her head. After a moment she felt Yang’s body lean into hers and a hand rest on her hip. Before she got the chance to rejoice in the moment, she felt the blonde pull back. She opened her eyes and saw Yang standing rigid as ice. They stood like that for a moment until Blake slowly lowered her hand from Yang’s face and it dawned on Yang that she still had her hand on Blake’s waist. She finally snapped to, and swiftly took back her hand and stepped away from Blake.

“That was unnecessary,” Yang said, breaking the silence

Blake gazed at her with soft eyes and a growing smile. “No that was totally necessary. I think it was too fruity, let’s try tangerine or melon flavor now.”

“What? No, um… I should actually get going to start working…” Yang said backing away more until she backed up into the wall. Her face grew redder with each passing second in the other girl’s presence.

“But you just got home,” Blake said, taking a step closer to Yang. Her face started to show concern. She began to worry that she had been too forward and the kiss is going to scare Yang away.

Yang paused at the sight of Blake’s worried expression. She was still trying to process the moment, especially how her body seemingly moved on its own accord during the kiss. _I_ _kissed her back. Holy shit-snacks I kissed her back._

She tried to shake the thought from her head. She didn’t need Blake to see her spacing out again. She could feel the heat in her face and hated that it was happening right now in front of the raven-haired beauty. All of the sudden every thought about the Blake’s attractiveness that she previously ignored flooded her brain. It was undeniable now— Yang had a crush on her boss’ daughter and she had no idea what to do.

She still hadn’t responded to the other girl, who was looking sad now. She had to say something. “Yeah, work… Lots to do today,” she started, cringing from her own awkwardness. “But it’s ok! Um, I’ll see you later, alright?” Her efforts to put Blake at ease seemed to sort of work; Blake relaxed a little.

"Ok, see you later, Yang," she said with a shy smile. 

And with that, Yang had all she could take. She hastily excused herself from her own room and sped to the garden shed to grab some yard tools, eager to expend all of this nervous energy and take her mind off of the overwhelming new memory of kissing Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)  
> I love Nora and having her be ridiculous. Velvet is a trooper.
> 
> Chapter 6: Don't Go Blake-ing My Heart -> coming out soon!


	6. Don’t Go Blake-ing My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's dad is her #1 wingman, Weiss throws a rager, and everyone except Yang gets drunk.  
> Poor Weiss gets jelly in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter features underage drinking, but nothing bad happens. I don't write angst, real life is already stressful as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't proofread before I posted. Let me know if there are any glaring errors, I check myself later.

Saturday morning, Yang woke up early to do her usual chores in the flower garden. By the time she finished, it was around noon and Blake had recently woken up and was eating her breakfast on the patio outside overlooking the garden. Taiyang joined her to enjoy another cup of coffee outside in the sunshine.

“You slept a long time Blake, are you feeling alright?” Taiyang asked.

“Oh yes, I’m fine, thank you. I’m just resting up and catching up on sleep, I’m going to a party at Weiss’s house tonight,’ Blake smiled. The two had grown very friendly over the past couple of weeks. Blake would often bring him snacks from the kitchen or join him for coffee when he was on break on the weekends and Taiyang would regale her with fun stories from his past as a martial artist and raising his daughters. Blake absolutely adored how close their family was, despite its unconventional structure and living arrangements.

"Catching up on sleep is always good! I’m jealous! Be sure to make good choices tonight!” he pretended to chide her.

“I will, plus, Yang is going with me so it will be lots of fun and she will look after me!” Blake grinned while turning her head to look out to the flower garden.

Yang heard this from the garden and shouted out to Blake. “No, I’m not!” she called out stubbornly.

“YANG XIAO LONG DO NOT BE RUDE! YOU ARE GOING TO THIS EVENT WITH BLAKE!” Taiyang shouted out to her.

Yang put both hands on her hips, holding strong. “Dad she doesn’t _need_ me to be there to baby sit her! I don’t want to go!”

“Not to mention that Weiss would be _heartbroken_ if you didn’t show up…” Blake added so that Yang’s dad could hear.

“Miss Schnee? She is a nice girl, the kind that you should be associating with, Yang, not your rambunctious, troublesome friend who reinforces your burrito thing,” he chided.

“I’ll have you know that _Miss Schnee_ is the Burrito Club’s newest member,” Yang said matter-of-factly.

“Well you are still accompanying Blake to the party, and you will be responsible for getting her home safely.” He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Blake picked up on the subtle wink he sent her way.

“FINE!” Yang said in a huff as she shoved her gardening tools into a bucket and trudged off to the greenhouse.

“I don’t know what you see in her, Blake,” Taiyang shook his head softly as he watched his eldest daughter storm off. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my daughter, but she’s got different priorities and isn’t very sociable,” he trailed off with a sigh.

“I find her enchanting,” Blake smiled shyly as she twirled blueberries around on her plate.

“Blake,” he started with a more serious tone, “I know that you have… an _interest_ in Yang, so I just want you to know that she treats everyone who tries to get close to her like this. She doesn’t know how to process complex positive emotions super well and she tries her best to resist them. To the world she is like a magnet, I see smart and good-looking boys and girls get turned away by her all the time. To her, they are the wrong end of the magnet; repelling her away.”

"I just want her to see me in a different way, not the daughter of her boss or family’s employer…” Blake nearly whispered, eyes downcast. She understood his warning. Yang wasn’t the type of girl who felt or reciprocated attraction very often.

“I think everyone in this house knows that you want more than just that, Blake, and that’s perfectly fine. But I don’t want to see you get hurt or discouraged.” He took a sip from his coffee before leveling a protective look at her. “She will need time to adjust and process things at her own speed, and I trust that you will be respectful of that, just as I expect her to be respectful of your feelings.”

Blake nodded, “I will, Tai,” she met his deep blue eyes and smiled. “And I never get discouraged.”

* * *

Blake spent most of the day in her room while on a video call with Weiss as they both debated what outfits they were going to wear tonight. Weiss decided on a tight white cocktail dress and dark blue accessories. Blake chose a sleek dark maroon dress and accessorized it with gold bangles on her wrists and a long amethyst pendant necklace. After they both surveyed each other’s outfits and gave their seals of approval, it was time for Weiss to make sure the house was ready and for Blake to get something to eat. She ate dinner with her father; it was a pleasant father-daughter meal, but it still had the obligatory dad-lecture about being safe and not leaving the party with stranger, and so on. Halfway through, Taiyang came in the dining room to notify her that Yang was getting ready and would drive her to the party. Her father was extremely pleased to hear this.

“So, things are going well for you two then?” he tried to say in his most casual tone, but Blake could pick up on his excitement.

“Kind of,” she grinned cheekily, “we may have had a break through yesterday.” What she really wanted to do was announce to the entire world that she and Yang shared a kiss last night in Yang’s bedroom… but for now, she was going to hold off on sharing that with her father, since she wasn’t entirely sure if Yang had regrets about it or not. Her mind drifted off to think about how Yang’s hand felt on her waist and how soft her strawberry-flavored lips felt against her own.

Her father grinned back at her. She hoped that he wouldn’t ask for details. “And what was this new development?” he asked in a deep, playful tone.

She looked down at the food on her fork as an effort to conceal a blossoming blush with limited success. “Well I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but we had a… moment. And based on what transpired, I think that she may be a little into me.” She wished that she could have worded that more vaguely, but it was a satisfactory vague answer that seemed to satiate her father’s need for gossip.

He leaned back in his chair and look at her proudly. “That’s great, Dear! Does this mean that you attending this soiree together as more than friends?”

Blake lost a bit of her confidence. “No, she didn’t actually want to attend this party… Taiyang is making her go to look out for me and bring me home.”

“Well I will thank her for her service!” he let out a short laugh. “Regardless, have fun and make the most of it. You can still have a good time. Make sure to respect other people’s boundaries the way you want the to respect yours. Although, I’m sure Yang will reinforce that other’s respect your boundaries for you. She’s very good! Tai has taught her well!”

“Taught her what?” Blake asked, confused.

“How to protect and defend others,” he answered, taking a sip of red wine. “Yang is very proficient in a few types of martial arts—taught by the best! Her father and my most trusted friend!”

Blake was surprised, but when she thought about it, it made sense. Yang was strong, fit, and had great reflexes. “Oh, I wasn’t aware.”

Her father played with his beard thoughtfully for a second, “perhaps I should ask her to train you in self-defense on the weekends. It would be good for you to learn. I asked Tai to show me a few things myself a few years back.”

Time alone with Yang training? Blake loved the idea. “I think I’d really like that, Dad,” she said casually.

“I know you would,” he winked at her. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow about it.” And just like that, Blake’s own father became her number one wingman.

* * *

At around nine o'clock Yang knocked on Blake’s bedroom door.

“Hey, Blake, ready to go?” She asked poking her head into the room.

“Hi! Yes, I am!” Blake startled as she jumped up from her desk.

Yang stepped out from behind the door. She wore a tight forest green skirt that had a thick dark leather belt wrapped around her and she wore a tight black sleeveless top. A wood beaded necklace looped around her neck and drew attention to her prominent collarbone.

“Wow, you clean up nicely,” Blake smirked.

“Thanks, so do you,” Yang said looking around the room. It was a poor attempt to hide the surfacing blush on her cheeks. Blake inwardly celebrated this feat. “Well I’ve got the car out front if you are ready to go. Neon is crashing this party with Velvet and I told them I’d walk in with them so we are meeting them there.”

“Yang, I’m so glad that you are coming,” Blake beamed. She was excited for whatever the night had in store, especially after seeing how cute Yang looked and knowing she had the power to make her turn red in the face.

“Well I actually only plan to stay for a bit in the beginning and then I’m going home. I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow so I need to rest. But call me whenever you want me to take you home and I will be there right away. Ok?” Yang flashed a guilty smile.

“Oh, ok,” Blake resigned a little. 

Yang felt bad seeing her disappointment, but she had already compromised so much on this occasion and she really didn’t feel like talking to drunk peers all night long. She led Blake out to the car and opened the passenger door for her before taking the driver’s seat. She made a promise to her self and her father that she would be courteous and chivalrous to Blake tonight, that is what the girl deserved.

When they showed up at Weiss’s grand house there were already a lot of people crowding the large gathering rooms and halls. The hostess was nowhere to be found, which Yang took as a good sign as Neon was going around doing her thing (being obnoxious) and Velvet was socializing with some bewildered classmates who thought that she didn’t know any English, thanks to Nora.

Yang introduced Blake to some nice people to make sure she had a few friendly faces here. It was a massive party. After meeting up with Pyrrha and accompanying them to get snacks, Yang excused herself to go outside to the patio to chat with some of the athletes from her school. She had a few classes with a lot of the guys and they were pretty mellow tonight because they have a tournament the next day. Yang was surprised that they even showed up, but then again, a party at Weiss’s was a pretty big deal. After a while Yang was about to call it quits for the night when she spotted Neon pushing through some groups of people to get to her.

“Yang! Let’s tear up the dance floor!!!” Neon called out to Yang. She smelled of too much sparkling white wine.

“No thanks Buddy! I’m tired so I’m going to go home!”

“What?! You can’t leave! You’re my breast friend!” her inebriated friend whined.

“You better mean ‘ _bestfriend’_ you drunkie,” Yang tried to correct.

“No, I mean that you’re my _breast_ friend. My best friend with the best rack!” Neon laughed while gesturing to Yang’s chest.

“Ok I’m leaving now,” Yang deadpanned.

“Oh, boo you! The drinking games have only just started in the other room and Queen B and the Princess aren’t doing too shabby! You should join in!” Neon said pulling at her arm.

“Noooo thanks! I’m steering clear of there! Thanks for the heads up!” Yang laughed.

“Fine, fine, just let me take a pic of us together because we are so smokin’ hot and then I’ll let you leave!” Neon yelled over the music, pulling out her phone.

“Deal,” Yang said with a sigh, squishing up to Neon and putting her arm over her shoulder. Neon took several shots and then sent Yang her favorite one.

“There! Now we have photo documentation that my bestie is a raging party girl!" She cheered.

"Ha, hardly. Ok well I’m going now. I’ll see you later Neon and please don’t do anything stupid! And can you do me a solid and keep an eye on Blake for me?”

Neon nodded with fervor, “of course I’ll make sure no one makes a move on your girl, Yang!”

“You know that’s not what I meant, you ass. Have fun asshole,” Yang patted her snickering friend on the back as they parted ways. On her way out, she caught a glimpse of Blake playing a drinking game with Weiss and Pyrrha. She waved to Blake to let her know she was leaving, but the beautiful black-hair girl jogged across the room to trap her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Yang! I’ve missed you! Are you leaving already?!” Blake looked up at her with worried eyes. She still held Yang tightly in her arms.

“Yeah, remember I told you I was going to leave early?” Yang said wiggling a little out of the surprisingly strong hold so that she could look at her face better. “Is everything ok? Is someone bothering you?” She grew concerned looking at Blake’s small frown. She scanned the room for any harassers, but nothing caught her eye, besides noting that Weiss and Pyrrha were watching them intently from across the room.

“No, its fine,” the girl in her arms shook her head. “I was just hoping to spend more time with you, and I’ve been drinking, and that guy keeps hitting on me and won’t go away,” she leaned her forehead against Yang’s collarbone and muttered more inebriated stream of conscious thoughts. Yang stiffened at last audible mention and pulled back from Blake, keeping her hands on the girl’s shoulders to look her in the eye.

“Who is this guy that is bothering you?” she asked, venom lacing her words. Blake held her gaze before nodding her head towards a rowdy guy in the corner who was making his way towards them. His brown hair was gelled back and the collar on his double-layered polo shirts were popped up, conveniently flagging him as an asshole. Yang subconsciously pulled Blake into her protectively as he neared. “Maybe I’ll be taking out the trash before I take my leave,” she said into Blake’s ear.

“Thhere you are! I lost ttrack of you for a minute,” he slurred with arrogance. He reached to grab Blake’s hand but Yang snatched his wrist before her could touch her. “Oh, niicce! Double hotties!” he grinned dumbly.

Yang rolled her eyes and pushed back on the wrist she caught so that he was forced to take a step back from them. “Cardin, I think you are forgetting your manners,” she said calmly. “Your approach here is not appreciated by either of us and I think it’s time you go home.”

Cardin looked taken aback by this a first, but recovered and visibly grew angry at the rejection. “Screw you, Yang, you can’t tell me what to do.” He tried to pull his wrist out of Yang’s firm grasp and swing at her with his other arm but Yang was quick to position Blake behind herself, catch his other arm that he threw at her. In one fluid motion she twisted his wrist, pulled, and pushed his body forward so that he was spun around and kneeling on the ground facing away from her. It was such a smooth motion that hardly anyone in the crowded room noticed them.

Yang leaned in to whisper in his ear from over his shoulder, “I’ll let you go only if you leave right now without making a scene.”

“And if I don’t?” He spat angrily.

“Then I will break your wrist, choke you out till you are unconscious and leave you in a ditch,” she growled menacingly.

He sighed and then nodded his head in defeat. She let him stand and instructed to meet her at her car. Watching him leave, she turned to Blake. “Sorry about him. I’m going to drop him off at home to be sure that he doesn’t come back. Call me when you want me to pick you up.”

Blake’s shocked expression softened and she leaned in to plant a light kiss on Yang’s cheek. “My hero,” she drawled playfully. “I wouldn’t dare call anyone else,” she winked when she pulled away.

Yang gave her a crooked smile in return. “You better not.”

***

It was after midnight when Yang got home. Cardin didn’t resist being taken home early too much. He was plastered anyway and probably would’ve been throwing up at Weiss’ house if he continued his pace. Yang changed into an orange tank top and black sleeping shorts and collapsed into her bed, leaving her phone by her pillow so she would hear it when Blake called.

As she began to drift to sleep, her thoughts wandered to Blake; how she looked in her maroon cocktail dress, how her words made Yang’s heartbeat speed up, and how Yang sort of regretted leaving the party early. Most of all, she hoped that Blake was doing alright.

* * *

Yang’s phone chimed to life in the middle of the night, waking her from her light sleep.

She looked over at her phone and picked it up.

**Blake 2:00AM**

_heyyy Yang com o herr i miss uuu <3 <3_

Clearly Blake had decided to continue drinking and now Yang had to decipher her drunken messages. She knew she promised to pick her up, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give the girl a hard time about it.

**Yang 2:02AM**

_Congrats, you woke me up. Get someone else to drive u home._

**Blake 2:03AM**

_But w all drunk an ou workfo mee lol getta yoo ovrr heer ;)_

**Yang 2:05AM**

_Ugh fine. Stay where you are, I will be there soon._

Yang groaned as she rolled out of bed and turned on the light. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she fumbled for some jean shorts and a hooded sweatshirt and slid on her sneakers. She grabbed the key for the car and closed the door quietly behind her, careful not to wake her dad and Ruby, whose rooms were attached to the living room like hers.

When she reached Weiss’s house there were fewer cars in the long, hotel-like driveway, but music was blaring from the house. Yang reached for her phone and texted Blake again.

**Yang 2:18AM**

_I’m out front in the car._

**Blake 2:18AM**

C _om heer Yang! Everybody wannna see yuu_

Yang rolled her eyes at this text. It was too damn early or late or whatever for this shit.

**Yang 2:19AM**

_No._

**Blake 2:19**

_Com an getmee ;)_

Yang groaned again. “You have got to be kidding me,” she muttered as she turned off the car and begrudgingly walked over to the house. She opened the door and entered without knocking. Teens were still milling around and drunkenly bumping into one another. Yang walked into the living room and saw Weiss sitting on the arm of the couch laughing with a group of girls, drink in hand. She saw Yang and called her over.

“Yang you came!” She yelled above the music as she ran over to Yang and gave her a long hug.

“Hey Weiss,” Yang said, stepping out of the embrace. “Where’s Blake? I’m here to pick her up.”

Weiss frowned at this. “Oh, I thought you came to see me…” she mumbled to herself, but Yang couldn’t hear her well. “Last I saw she was in the kitchen; here I’ll help you find her!” She said taking Yang’s hand and pulling her along.

“That’s fine I can—Oh! Ok…” Weiss maneuvered them swiftly through the crowd to the expansive kitchen. There were lots of snack foods and empty red solo cups lying on the counter surfaces. It was quieter in here but there were still quite a few people. Yang scanned the room but didn’t see Blake. “I don’t think she’s here Weiss.” Yang tried to let go of Weiss’s hand but the smaller girl kept a firm grip.

She turned to face Yang, and Yang realized that she had been backed up to a counter by the other girl. Weiss stared as her for a moment before saying, “I’m really glad you came Yang.” She smiled sweetly and swung their joined hands between them. She clearly had a lot to drink; she was using a lot of effort to speak without slurring. An admirable feat.

“Um thanks, well, Blake texted me so…” Yang looked around the room nervously, but when she looked back at Weiss, she noticed the girl was staring at her lips with hungry blue eyes.

Weiss lowered her voice and her tone got more serious. “Hey we should hang out sometime, I’d really like to get to know you better Yang,” she said tilting her head into her shoulder a bit. Weiss leaned her whole body into Yang’s; their hands still connected and hanging low.

“Yeah sure,” Yang said, not knowing what to do at this point. She felt extremely awkward. Luckily— if that’s what you’d call it—Blake stumbled into the kitchen.

“YANGYY!” She slurred as she squeezed in between Yang and Weiss to hug Yang tightly. Weiss let go of Yang’s hands.

“Oh, good you’re alive, let’s go,” Yang said. Pushing Blake off her.

“Nooo,” Blake pouted, “I wanna play a game with you…”

Weiss decided to jump in eagerly at this time. “Yes! Yang play a game with us, come on,” and again she grabbed a hold of Yang’s hand and started towing her over to the living room. Blake grabbed on to Yang’s other hand, giggling as they went. Weiss dragged them over to the couch with some other girls. “Ok, Yang truth or dare?”

“Actually I need to take her home now,” Yang started thought Blake began booing at her.

“Truth or dare Yang!” Blake repeated for Weiss. “Come on you chicken!” Drunk Blake was very different from Sober Blake, but it was almost endearing to Yang. Key word: _almost_.

“I’m not a chicken,” Yang pushed her away. More boos from the other girls as a wasted Nora joined the fray. “Fine. I choose truth,” she said giving up. One round and then it would be easier to leave this hell hole.

“I dare you to kiss me!” Weiss grinned. She must’ve been more drunk than she appeared, Yang thought to herself.

“I said _truth_ , not dare,” Yang clarified, but Weiss leaned in, pursing her lips.

Blake stepped up and put a hand on Yang’s shoulder before sitting down in her lap, her arms encircling Yang’s neck. “No! Yang give me a kiss,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at Weiss. Icy blue eyes narrowed back at her.

The stare-down was interrupted when a certain orange-hair wild card came into the room and yelled, “Hell yeah! Get it Yang!” Neon was drunkenly giving her a shit-eating grin.

“Nope. Not kissing anyone. Let’s go,” Yang said trying to stand up with Blake in her lap. It was difficult, but she managed to stand with Blake in her arms. Deciding it would be a faster way to exit, she decided to carry the girl out to the car. “Neon, do you need a ride home?” She paused to check in with her best friend.

“Nah, thanks pal, but I’m going to crash here,” Neon winked, stretching her arms over her head.

“Promise you’re not driving home?” Yang double checked.

“Promise!” Neon gave her a side-hug around Blake in her arms. “I’d never do that.” Satisfied, Yang nodded to her goodbye and thanked Weiss for hosting before striding out of the room. Blake smirked at Weiss and the others as she was carried out bridal-style. Yang could hear Weiss protesting but she kept walking. It was just too early in the morning for this shit.

She walked Blake around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Blake planted a sloppy-wet, drunken kiss on her cheek as she climbed in and Yang helped her with her seatbelt. “I win,” she smiled to herself. Yang wiped off her cheek and hopped into the driver side to drive them home.

Blake needed assistance walking in a straight line so Yang guided her up to her room and helped her take her shoes off. Blake was already starting to doze off as she sat of the bed so Yang took her jacket off for her and peeled her covers down. She covered her with blankets and was heading out the door when she faintly heard Blake whisper, “Goodnight, love you.”

Yang paused in the doorway and turned to look back her. “Goodnight,” she whispered back and turned out the lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had the urge to write a "storm Area 51 they can't catch all of us" oneshot with RWBY or She-ra characters.  
> Talk me out of it below.


	7. Yang in There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a change of heart, things backfire, but Ruby takes command of the situation room.

Sunday morning Yang tried calling Neon the moment she woke up, but as she expected the wild party animal of last night had gone into hibernation and didn’t pick up. There was a lot that she wanted to tell her best friend, but she didn’t quite know what it was she wanted to tell her. Was it that she liked Blake now? Was that even how she felt? They kissed once—her first kiss—but she still didn’t know how she felt about it. She had never liked anyone in a romantic capacity before, so how could she tell this was different? Blake was beautiful, fun, and was obviously attracted to her. Yang felt like the answers to her questions should be easy, but they weren’t.

She rolled out of her bed and put on an old t-shirt for working in the yard. She needed something else to occupy her mind with, because all these thoughts about Blake were smothering her. It was a crisp and sunny morning, so Yang decided to edge the lawn, as it was starting to look overgrown and Mr. Belladonna was planning on hosting a press meeting about his company’s plans on Thursday. The house had to look its best.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Ruby joined her in her yard work, choosing to rake leaves. Her younger sister did her best to probe about the party last night, but Yang decided to keep her story vague. She didn’t want Ruby to know how much drinking was going on last night—it wasn’t something she wanted to normalize for her sister, especially since they had an alcoholic uncle. She just told her that she had a late night and that for the most part, it was a tame event. ~~~~

She had just finished edging the expansive lawn when Neon finally woke up and called her back.

“Hey Yang! You missed a hell of a party last night!” her friend chirped over the phone. She sounded pretty good for someone who had such a late night.

“I bet. How are you feeling?”

“A bit light headed but other than that pretty good. It’s funny though because I was just looking through my photos last night and I don’t even remember taking half of them!” Yang was not surprised to hear that at all, Neon had clearly imbibed a fair amount when she saw her.

Yang laughed, “well are they at least up to your social medial standards?”

“Nah, too many people of inferior looks snuck into the frame with me! Don’t they know it’s called a ‘selfie’ for a reason?!” Neon cackled. She took great pleasure in upholding her shallow façade, but Yang knew that it was all for show. If anything, she may be trying to cover up some insecurity or overcompensating, but that was a conversation for another day. “Blake sure was popular last night,” Neon said coyly.

“Oh?” Yang wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that, but it put her on edge a little.

“Yeah I was looking through my Snapchat story and there are a few clips of Coco and Sun making moves and getting close to your girl.”

“Stop calling her my ‘girl’ because she’s not,” Yang tried to sound annoyed, but the irritation in her voice was apparent. Irritation that was more likely a consequence of jealousy, than from her friend’s teasing. 

"She totes is, and I ship you two together so hard by the way.”

“What the hell does that even mean? Whatever, what were they doing?” she said growing impatient. “Were they bothering her?” Yang worried. She was supposed to keep Blake safe and comfortable, and she prayed she hadn’t failed. She had tried her best, she even took Cardin home early to assure he was out of the picture.

“Just check out my snap story. All I’m saying is that Queen B is a hot ticket, so you better do something to lock that down soon if you are interested.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about–” Yang started, but it felt ingenuine. From the moment she woke up her mind was flooded by thoughts of the raven-haired girl and Neon was the only person she wanted to talk to… Why was this so hard for her? She let out a long sigh and collected her thoughts, “actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that,” she admitted.

“REALLY?” came a voice in utter disbelief to the admission.

She closed her eyes and exhaled again. “Yeah, but it’s complicated, and I’m still unsure of how I feel.” Yang braced herself for more teasing, but it never came.

“Want me to come over?” Neon offered gently. Despite the generally joking and teasing base to their friendship, the spunky girl had a softer side—and Yang realized that she hadn’t given her friend enough credit.

“Yeah, that’d actually be really nice. I should fill Ruby on everything too,” Yang said.

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“Yeah. A lot on my mind about one person,” Yang confessed. It was time to unload her mess of emotions and confusions, even if it was hard to admit.

“Then I’ll be right over,” Neon said with resolve and hung up.

Yang turned in the direction of where Ruby was raking leaves across the yard. She took a moment to open Snapchat on her phone to view Neon’s Snap story from the previous night that she told her about.

She immediately had to turn down the volume as blaring degraded party music blasted out of her phone. The videography was shaky and the lighting was poor, but sure enough, the video feed showed a an inebriated Neon pointing cheekily at two girls in the background. Upon closer inspection Yang could see that the two girls were clearly Coco and Blake— and Coco had both her hands grabbing Blake’s behind as they touched foreheads, standing face to face. In the next clip a blond boy sprang into the frame and twirled Blake so that she spun out of Coco’s arms and into his, leading her into a fast- paced dance. Seeing these clips stirred something inside of Yang. Perhaps what she felt was discomfort from seeing such an intimate moment, but in the back of her mind, Yang knew that was she felt was nothing other than envy. She did not enjoy seeing Blake like that with other people.

“What’s that Yang?” Ruby called out to her.

“Hey Sis! Just checking Snapchat,” she called back.

Ruby started walking towards her, concern written all over her face. “Are you feeling ok? You look kind of angry…”

Yang immediately schooled her face into a neutral expression. “I’m fine, it’s nothing,” she stated strongly. “Actually, Neon is on her way over, want to have lunch with us in my room? I’ll make us some sandwiches.”

“Whoo! Yes! Sounds awesome!” Ruby cheered. Food was always a way to distract her younger sister. But apparently not for long. “I heard that Blake wants to go to the dance with you,” Ruby commented as they started walking towards the kitchen. Yang knew that she was about to start prodding her with more questions.

“Who hasn’t, she’s not very subtle, is she?” Yang rolled her eyes. She was trying to deflect the conversation so that Neon could be present when she really broached the topic.

“She’s really nice, Yang, don’t just dismiss her like everybody else.” It sounded as if Ruby as pleading with her now. “And I think you guys would be really cute together! Did you know she speaks two languages? And your personalities complement each other because opposites attract, right?” With every word Ruby’s sentences picked up speed and Yang had to intervene to stop her before she word-vomited all over the place.

Yang looked down at her hands, “Well, now, I’m actually getting this crazy feeling that I might have changed my mind about the whole thing…”

Her sister looked up at her with excitement and hugged her arm tightly. “Really? That’s great! Now all you have to do is tell her!”

“Well I want to wait until Neon gets here so I can fill you both in, but I think I will. I mean, I still don’t want to go to the stupid dance, but at the same time, I don’t want her to go with anyone else,” Yang conceded cringing at her own words.

“Sounds like you need to think things through a little Yang…” Ruby patted her on the back as they turned the corner to into the hallway to the kitchen. As they rounded the corner, Ruby collided into a slightly shorter figure, but managed to keep them both upright. It was none other than Blake Belladonna. “Oh, good morning Blake! I hope you had fun last night!” Ruby flashed a radiant smile at her.

Though caught off-guard, Yang recovered quickly and gave Blake a friendly wave and a steadying hand on the back. “Good morning, Blake!”

“Good morning Ruby,” Blake Yawned. “I think I had a little too much fun. Good morning Yang,” Yang mumbled groggily.

“Hi, good morning Blake, are you feeling alright? I can get you some tea or– ” Yang started but was cut off by Blake.

“No, no I’ll be fine, but thanks. Actually, Yang, this morning I looked over our exchange of text messages from last night and I am so sorry for how I was behaving.” Blake fidgeted with an invisible thread on the hem of her shirt and Ruby glanced questioningly at her older sister. Yang was taken aback by the unexpected apology and was slow to respond.

“It’s fine–”

“No. It’s not. Yang, looking over the texts from last night, made me realize how embarrassingly forward I’ve been with you, about asking you to the dance and other things when you clearly have no interest in it or me…” Blake looked down at her feet.

Ruby nudged Yang’s arm, trying to coax her into action. Yang wanted to say something along the lines of ‘ _No Blake, I’ve been such an asshole to you and I now see that I do want to go with you’_ but she couldn’t. And Blake continued.

“Yang, I just want you to know that I’ll stop bugging you about the dance, you are too nice and I’ve been kind of taking advantage of that— which is totally wrong. I just want you to know that. Thank you for picking me up last night, I realize that I was probably a really big pain to you…” Blake said looking up at Yang with sad and pained eyes. It was a sight that made Yang’s heart drop to her stomach. She had never wanted to make Blake feel this way, and she was desperate for an ‘undo’ button. She had to backtrack this conversation.

“Blake you were not a pain, I was happy to go get you and make sure you got home alright. And I have been doing some thinking of my own and I’ve come to realize that I have been a real jerk to you.” Yang reached out to place her hand on Blake’s shoulder, but the other girl took a step back.

“Stop Yang, you haven’t done anything wrong,” Blake said, her eyes turning red from holding in tears.

“No, I have, and I feel terrible about it. I haven’t been good about communicating with you. I changed my mind Blake–”

“—Please don’t, Yang. Don’t force yourself. I’ll give you space— like you’ve wanted, and we can just be friends. But right now, I need to get going.” Before Yang could get in another word, Blake had taken off down the hallway and left her standing speechless next to Ruby. Her sister looked up at her with wide, sympathetic eyes.

In her shock, Yang was unable to form useful words and instead resorted to giving a bewildered gesture in the direction of Blake’s departure and searching her little sister’s eyes desperately for a solution. Ruby’s gaze dwelled on her sister, and then on the empty space that Blake had previously occupied before she grabbed Yang’s hand and led her to her room. Once seated on Yang’s bright yellow duvet, silver eyes locked onto lilac eyes. Yang knew that determined look and felt her muscles relax. Ruby’s voice dropped to a lower pitch and she planted her hand firmly on her taller sister’s shoulder. “We are going to wait for Neon to get here, you are going to fill us in, and then we are going to come up with an infallible game plan to get the girl.”

At that moment Neon burst through the bedroom door with a devilish smile plastered on her face but paused when she saw the sisters tensed on the bed. She frowned slightly and placed her hands on her hips, “What are you guys looking so stressed about and where’s the food?”

Ruby shook her head at the redhead. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but there’s no time for food. We’ve got a situation.”


End file.
